The present invention relates to a liquid crystal drive circuit for applying video signals to a liquid crystal panel, particularly a liquid crystal drive circuit capable of regulating the DC voltage levels of signals for three primary colors of Red, Green and Blue (R,G and B respectively).
Generally, continuously charging a liquid crystal panel with DC voltage may cause deterioration or burn of the liquid crystal, which will finally lead to its destruction. For this reason, it is necessary to drive the liquid crystal panel with alternating current signals so as to prevent it from being charged with DC. Also, in the case of displaying a fully colored image by video signals, respective R, G and B signals are provided to the liquid crystal panel after they are converted into alternating current, but due to the fact that the center potential of the respective color signals differs from that of the opposed electrode, troubles occur, such as the above-mentioned burn, difference in white balance, or degradation of contrast.